1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric grill shutter control device which is preferably applied to an automobile such as a passenger vehicle, a truck, or a bus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric grill shutter that controls an opening amount is installed in a front grill of a vehicle in order to appropriately guide cooling air to a cooling fin of an engine. Such an electric grill shutter performs selection of an open position or a close position of a movable member that is capable of opening and closing.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-105219 (JP 2011-105219 A), for example, it is suggested that in positional control of the movable member, current is continually applied according to a currently effective action condition until a different action condition is satisfied after an opening action or a closing action is performed, and a correction is made in a case where an actual position of the movable member does not correspond with a position where the movable member should be according to the action condition.
However, the electric grill shutter control device in JP 2011-105219 A may not be able to identify a cause of malfunction because a required opening amount cannot be obtained after the opening action of the movable member is performed. This may occur in a case where the grill shutter is pushed back in a close direction due to a disturbance factor such as jamming by a foreign object, for example. As a result, the unidentified cause leads to unnecessary part replacement at a dealer or the like, for example.